Chocolate Kisses
by aliasxela
Summary: Sorry all new updates are postponed till I can add all the chapters up to this site. I was a moron and didnt save all the chapters I wrote to my comp. So I have to wait till the TeaRekuen site is back up so I can save them. SIgh....all the built up inspir
1. Welcomed to a Fight

Chocolate Kisses  
  
chapter:1 Welcomed to a fight  
  
Kagome climbed through the well with a bit of difficulty because of her oversized backpack, to be greeted by the usual grumpy hanyou and loving kitsune when she stepped away from the well.  
  
"Kagome! your back I missed you so much. What did u bring me?!?!"Shippou said while jumping into her arms, almost knocking her over.  
  
"Haha, be careful Shippou," She said while she giggled at the kitsune's happiness,"Yes I brought you something."  
  
"Feh, your late wench," she heard from the hanyou's direction.  
  
"Sorry but it was hard dragging my bag from the house to the shrine but don't worry Inuyasha I brought you something too." She said as she walked to the fire already prepared by her two companions not too far away from the well and spread out her sleeping bag.  
  
"Feh, Stupid weak girl you can't even take care of yourself, Why would I want anything from you!?" He replied as he sat down crosslegged by the fire followed by the kitsune that jumped next to kagome.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot Inuyasha, I was there while you paced back and forth because you were worried about her." Shippou suddenly got a crafty grin. "OOOHH and dont think that i didnt notice that you also went off to meet that rotting zombie. I was just waiting for the right time to rub your horrible women choices in your face." He then turned to Kagome with a tauntingly sweet smile, "Besides, Kagome, I would love to have watever you brought."said Shippou while smiling and sitting next to a very stunned kagome.  
  
'rotting zombie?...Kikyo....' Kagome smiled weakly at Shippou trying to ignore the dagger that had just struck her already wounded heart as he obliviously chattered. She avoided eye contact with inuyasha as she rummaged through her bag. Looking for the treats she had brought.  
  
"Braty flea-bitten fox I wish those thunder brothers would have finished their job!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up while flushing with embaressment."I wasnt WORRIED about her, I was worried about the jewel shards, besides anything I could want from her I could get from the original better..." The last part came out little more than a whisper as he relized what he was saying.  
  
"SIIIT, SIIIT, SIIIT, Inuyasha you jerk I hope you go 6ft under" she cried as she grabbed two rectangular foil wrapped squares out of her bag. SPLAT (ouchies) "mmph shtuuopiiid Bitchh",She heard as she stomped away trying to hide the glistening tears that had escaped her eyes from the dirt kissing hanyou not paying attention to the facts; that she was walking away from the well; sensing the powerful demon watching the drama unfold.   
'Damn worthless Jaken I will have to beat him for this inconvenience.' thought sesshoumaru as he hid skillfully among branches with a bit of moonlight hitting his already perfect pale skin, 'He said that the useless idiot hanyou would become a even more useless human under the full moon and would put up no fight during the removal of father's sword. I was a fool to believe him and continue wearing my finest kimono after my meeting with other Lords of The Four Lands. You do not know your own luck bastard brother you get to live another pathetic day.' The great lord smirked to himself at the thought of his brother's last moments.  
  
He had it all planned out; his brothers death was going to be used to it's full worth of satisfaction. 'First take off the hanyou's arms, fit punishment for the removal of the great Sesshoumaru's own arm.' It had taken several very painful months for him to regrow it after the sculding of Naraku's shard. Naraku another name on the list, Sesshoumaru scowled at the moon at the thought of the other pathetic hanyou. 'Back to the scar of our family line, after the arms,I shall destroy his precious dead miko, kikyo, she will take mere minutes to retrieve, and shall cause a sufficent amount of pain.'He had seen the two of them doing questionable things for an esteemed miko to do a few days ago, the hanyou seemed to be falling in love again. But the miko was obviously twisted and evil, now tainted by demon's spell and her need to take souls to stay alive; her hatred for him, the need for him in the afterlife stopped her reincarnate from reastablishing their love. 'No matter, maybe I could find away for her to tell her true feelings....perhaps. 'His thoughts strayed again, his demon blood lust always made planning deaths more interesting and complex; somewhat of a hobby....sick...but a hobby.  
  
After a few moments he returned to his trail of thought. 'Then I shall remove Tetsiaga from the hanyou who will be in a good amount of pain because of his half human flaws. Then...his end shall not be quick.' He glanced at his green glowing claws at the thought.  
  
But for the young kit demon, he decided he would just knock out and have jaken leave somewhere near a fox tribe, killing human children was usually allright but demon children were different they were needed to preserve the demon race and the child couldnt be weak if he was still alive with the clumsy irresponsible Inuyasha.  
#(AN:he hasnt met rin)#  
But what to do with the newest girl with the different smells. She had gotten in his way before and anything that would get in his way would be delt with severly and merciliously. But ... His thoughts were inturruped by a woman's voice piercing his precious demon ears and causing him to regret chosing such a close location, "SIIIT, SIIIT, SIIIT, Inuyasha you jerk I hope you go 6ft under" then a very loud splat. Peering through the branches he saw inuyasha cussing at the girl as she stormed away. 'Hmm interesting', he thought, 'she is able to control him so easily.' He regarded it with meager intrest when.... reviews help me write and take you away from a cliffhanger tell me what you want. Lemony will be in this story i think...  
  
(Summary) When Kagome brings some new food to Feudal Japan what will be the outcome? sess/kag Nar/kag P.S. Read my other fic Survival 2 tnx 


	2. Running and Relief

Chocolate Kisses  
  
Running and ReliefChap.2  
  
hello all I am currently doing my first fic so dont grade me hard. Give me Ideas.YAY  
  
bla bla dont own INu-yasha Bla BLa..   
  
Her smell...it was unlike anything he had ever encountered. Everyone had a different one, even filthy humans but theirs barely differed from the next, all of them were a rotting dirty stench. But hers was different...Not just because of the emotions easily detected in it but her clothes smelled cleaner than his, her whole being also had a freshness about it, she was oddly healthy. The mixture of different spices and fruits was foreign, but it was perfectly balanced out into a sweet aroma that could only be her by her natural pure innocence. Inhaling more of the sweet smell he detected that Inuyasha...no man...had taken her before. For some reason, never even in the face of death to be admited, this pleased him. At least she had enough sense not to lie with his weakling brother.  
  
She took off into the dark woods 'Stupid Girl these woods are not for wandering.' He chided in his mind before jogging lightly beside her. He watched as her legs kept a graceful rhythem and never faltered on a root or rock, she was breathing unnormally hard, his observation was proven not only by the sound rasping breath but by her chest's heavy drumming. He was slightly impressed that she had kept this pace, which was fast for a weak human wench, for this long but suspected her to collapse soon because of her mortality.  
  
He continued to run beside her silently keeping his burning gold eyes on her, close enough that he could kill her easily, faster than she could scream, but he would not to kill her until his curiousity was satisfied.  
But as he got closer he detected a scent that wasnt hers at all, it was a different sweet, like the sugar humans had used on various foods for their richer nobles. It was considered a delicacy and hard to acquire, he had taken a liking to it as well. His curiosity was hightened as he tried to figure out what kind of food it was. Before he could study her more she suddenly stopped...  
  
'How could he still be this way? I thought we were over these fights; lately....it seems that I am back to square one with us.'Kagome thought as her body ran through the forest fueled on anger and sadness.  
'After all the times I helped him...trusted him...cried for him.....loved him.'Her mind viciously rampaged on and ignoring her body's want to break down. Her body running on as if it would never stop. 'But he'll never see me for what im worth, he'll only see me as kikyo's shadow and as his shard hunter.' 'I'm surprised he hasn't replaced me for her yet, Oh yea, thats right she wont help him she just wants to drag him to a eternity of misery and pain with her.' She thought bitterly as she held back the tears fighting to free themselves.  
Her thoughts were stopped as she came to a small clearing. 'Its normal...kind of dead looking.'  
  
Then she saw it. The most beautiful blossoming tree she had ever seen and underneath it was a welcoming patch of grass. It was then she realized how tired she was.  
Once she had sat, she had time to think about what she was really doing. 'hmm...great job kagome, run away from your only protection from demons without saying where you went. But I dont want to be with him right now, not after what he said I don't know if I will ever see him as I did now that he has said my fears out loud. I had a suspicion that he felt that way, but I...I was so blind. I want to forget him and not care, but letting go...'She mentally shoke herself stopping before it got too painfull. Redirecting her thoughts to the problem at hand she thought positivly,'Oh well I didn't feel any ultimate evil or anything that was going to kill me.. I think... but still I am weaponless...No...wait a minute...' Her hand strayed behind her in between her left shoulder blade and the center of her back.  
  
"Yes," she said under her breath.  
  
Under her shirt was an arrow,it was not as long as a normal one, she had a few of them specially ordered from a archery company after she had been cornered by a demon and forgotten her arrows. It had a nice leather holder for the head so it wouldnt scratch her when she moved, 'perfect' She thought ,'It is no big arsenal but it will take down a single demon if i can stab him with it after it has been purified.' She took out the arrow popped it's leather casing off and put it in her long sleeve so it was easy to access, then leaned against the tree trying to forget her pain and keep her mind off Inuyasha while she breathed in the soothing scent of flowers. When she sensed them demons.....one....definitely slowly approaching and she was barely picking up another that was not moving and was hard to detect had hard to sense energy as if it was dieing, incredibly weak or...the worst of all was so powerful it was covering up it's strength, but no there were no demons that strong only Naraku and Naraku would have other demons around him usually and she couldnt sense any others.  
  
'Damn,' she thought panicking slightly, ' What if there are two really low class demons working together one attacking and one on the ambush, If i stab one the other will probably come behind me and kill me before i can take out the arrow to attack.' 'I guess i'll just have to pray that they aren't buddies. Or that one of them is dead or wounded. Or maybe they are enemies. Or...'  
  
Her mind blanked and het heart nearly stopped as she heard a faint rustling from her right she turned to see....  
  
TBC...  
  
yes i know im evil. but anyway wut better to keep you coming back then a cliffhanger as i said before review me. O ya sesshie has a sweet tooth lol. 


	3. Bittersweet Crunch

hey again thanks for the review glad you enjoyed it. o ya there is a line i have in here that is by the great leloi who inspired me to write i will specify it at the bottom.   
Bitter-sweet Crunch chocolate kisses chapter 3  
  
'Two..two eyes reflecting the moonlight.'Her mind processed as she stood up and stepped forward a bit; preparing her arrow, and continuing to stare to the right focusing her energy to the best of her ability; trying to make out it's figure. She couldnt tell if it was strong or not it seemed to be trying to hide from her because it stopped moving when she looked over but she could tell that maybe.... 'Hmm, it is the same size as a certain hanyou i know.' she thought triumphantly. She said to him as calmly as she could at the moment ;angry that he had frightened her, "Inuyasha you jerk I am not going back with you to be your stupid shard hunter, now,! SIT!"...... But instead of the reasuring splat she heard a sound much worse, silence. Then the figure was suddenly out from the shadows to reveal sudden shimmer of white...  
  
She heard a voice she had been having nightmares about since he had saw him. "kukuku" mocked Naraku from under the baboon pelt, "exspecting someone else? Thats a shame, I have been waiting this moment since the first time I saw you Kagome and you have made it so easy to achieve." Stunned momentarily, until her mind started going into full gear deciding what to do first. Deciding that fighting ultimate evil demons with supernatural power was not her fortake she screamed as loud as she could, "INUYASHA HELP!" "Oh poor Kagome all alone without her precious protector... Stop your screeching he cant hear you," he said while advancing slowly causing kagome to also back away, "He is having more fun than he has ever had with that whore Kikyo and thanks to your blindness his weak hearing will not be able to detect ANY of our sounds, only the ones Kikyo will be making." "Why do you want me I left the shards in my bag?....." 'Does he.....Is he...' Disbelieving she shakily put two and two together. "You have Onigumo's heart; you lust fir kikyo." She said while noticing his ever increasing pace and the lustful look she could see even through the eyeholes of the pelt. "Silence wench, I never wanted the tainted Kikyo that was the weak human Onigumo and kikyo is going to take the shards after she is done with Inuyasha." He said as her back hit the tree's trunk leaving her cornered. "But if I were you I wouldnt be worried about Kikyo and what you think that I,Naraku, want to do to her but what I am going to do to YOU." He said while peeling off his baboon pelt to reveal his rather human looking self. He was dressed in just his normal dark purple pants, showing of his evil but well toned chest. Using his half-demon speed he advanced until he was teetering over her. He lustfully raked in her curves and body with his red eyes, her breathing hard because of fear and the adrenaline still pumping after her run, his chest barely touched hers when he breathed in deeply.  
"You don't want that..." she said wuiveringly; barely audible to anyone but a hanyou.  
Suddenly he drew his hand up to her chin, using a wanting roughness, allowing it to skim along her smooth and said with a bit of anger in his husky voice. "You know nothing of my needs or wants." His claws pierced the skin barely causing her to shake a bit and close her eyes tightly for a moment, before forcing them to meet his. "Dont worry, I am not going to kill you intentionally unless you fight too much." Again She closed her eyes tightly, wishing she would wake up by the campfire and everything would just go away, as his thumb brushed again over her very exposed and fragile neck. "Damn Damn Damn' she thought 'I am going to get raped by our enemy while that useless wretch Inuyasha lays with Kikyo. I can tell by the look in his eyes he wants me, and i hate the way he looks at my body... I need to stab him with the arrow but how do get him off his guard? There is only one sure fire way. sigh The things people will do to survive.' she thought as she made up her mind. Then she put her plan into action...  
  
As soon as she stopped his mind snapped off her scent and body to the evil concentrated on the corrupted evil smell of the other hanyou on his list, Naraku. He had obviously smelt her as well and had arrived at the scene as soon as she had hidden her weird arrow,'She has lucky timing' he scoffed 'but otherwise she is unfortunate,' he thought. He raised an eyebrow as he felt her alarmingly large power reach out into the surroundings, washing over him in an invisible wave of purity. He saw her look in his direction for a moment her forehead creased in worry then turn to notice the eyes of the poorly hidden Naraku. 'hmm, how did she know what direction we both were in, if it werent for jaken's spell I would be easy for a demon or hanyou to smell out and my massive power a human could even sense easily. Even though he is useless, his spell makes me undetectable to anything but powerful demons to sense. odd. She definitely is human though.'  
  
'Lets see how this mysterious women handles herself against a powerful enemy.' He spectated her with foreign interest. 'Avoiding a fight, not like most humans who would either panic and run away giving us demons a rather pleasureable chase or panic and charge to their deaths. She seems rather in control considering her position and human nature.' His rage suddenly flared and his eyes flooded with red tint for second as he grasped Naraku's goals of coming to her. 'Why does this anger me? Probably because I do not agree to mating where the female is human. No there is no other reason. But still should I stop this now? No he has no intentions on taking this quickly(if the bastard knew I was here...) he intends to play with her. Also I am curious on her further actions.WHat next wench?'  
  
He watched as the scent of fear grew stonger around her as Naraku's hand pierced her skin. It took all of his self-control to stop himself from proceeding to kill Naraku. The smell of her blood only helped to aggravate him and make his hands curl into fists piercing himself with his own claws; his eyes taking a deep red, but also the blood made him wish it was him she was fearing, him who had complete control of her, him that.... No he stopped his thoughts there, he just enjoyed the kill, that was all. 'Why do I care at all it is nothing, she is just a human.' But he knew deep down Naraku wasn't going to kill her....yet..... or at least until he got what he wanted.  
  
But what she did next would surprise him to no end... hahahahha you have to wait this next part is great!  
  
Sesshie twitches eyes turn red: got to kill something .......been full three chapters........ Must KILLL Kagome: aww poor baby sesshie gives him a kiss and they start making out AGAIN Xela: alright you two stop it ugh we have a schedule to keep. Dont worry seshie ill have you kill something soon. Sesshie: me kill writer good....draws tokijin me want kagome now! xela: if you kill me now you dont get your lemon.... kagome: ya wait till she writes it then kill her./ xela: KAGOME! your supposed to be the good one! Kagome: Hey he'll be calmed down by then and then u can bribe him with something else.. allright? xela:fine sulks next time i am making myself a bf to beat up his beautiful but. sesshie: leeeeeeeeemooon goood xela: doc ill have watever he's taking Kagome: Fine one cup of pure demon blood comin ur way  
  
QUOTES/CREDITS REMEMBER: HAVE FUN OR IT ISNT WORTH IT. thE GREAT LELOI SAID: YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY WANTS OR NEEDS. 


	4. A Will and The Only Way

hey again gimme reviews about what you liked what u think sucked reviews are good and let me know your reading so i dont just give up on the whole thing..... anyway here is the next chappy.   
The Will and The Only Way chocolate kisses chapter four  
  
'Alright now or never.'her mind stated as she gathered whatever courage she had left as his strangely cold and rough hand slowly made it's way down her from her neck to her shoulder ripping her shool shirt and using his clawed thumb to remind her that he could kill her if he wanted to. She opened her eyes slowly and caught Naraku's eyes in hers as she suddenly stepped forward and pushed herself against his body, using one of her hands to cover his creeping hand ceasing it's movement and used her other (more armed) hand to close the gap between them until they were barily apart and keeping a firm grasp on his chin and said in a voice she hoped sounded longing,"Mmm, Naraku." Her lips grazed his as she enunciated each word. Not to her knowing, it was making him want her even more than hoped.  
She then moved in, him being still stunned at her words and even more at the sudden boldness, she kissed him firmly as she moved her hand down slowly to form a fist holding the head of the hidden weapon cover his heart.  
Suddenly she broke the kiss, pulled back, and ripped his hand off her neck all at the same time. Then gripped the purified now glowing arrow firmly and applied preasure so that it tore through his shirt piercing his chest. She blushed at her own language, but hey she was caught up in her own victory saying triumphantly, "BULSEYE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD GOODBYE..".   
  
'She...she is.....she wants him too.' He thought as she pulled Naraku close to her. 'The whore is betraying all her friends and allies for him. This IS normal for a human. What did I expect? Now I can just take care of them both now that my curiosity is fulfilled.' His hand strayed to his corrupted sword: throbing and begging to be used to kill. 'Wait....her scent, it smells of fear still, why would you fear a lover?'He pondered quikly before his sharp mind concluded an answer,' Ha' ,he had to stop himself from revealing any emotions on his cold mask of uncaring at such a sudden amusement while he took in a familiar scent, 'There is a scent that has never been mistaken for one such as I, deceit. She is rather clever for a human wench ,she threw even I, the great Sesshoumaru, off guard, I did not even suspect trickery, but I am not the one with an arrow towards my chest.'  
'Her arrows are truly deadly, even The Great Sesshoumaru would not enjoy being hit with one of them. Not because of her strength, but she has some kind of magic, sorcery she uses on them.'  
'There is a problem with your plan human, you treat him as if he were another useless human, but he is a half-demon, with strength, speed, and smell superior to yours.' Something throbbed in the back of his head. He sensed something unholy and evil and after looking at the girl with her arrow piercing Naraku's chest, he sped off as fast as possible not wanting to leave her until it was resolved but deciding it almost was over went in the direction of the well. Seen as only a silent silver flash to the few animals roaming the forest.   
  
Her words were stopped suddenly as a hand grabbed her wrist painfully loosening her grip on the now regular arrow. His other hand snapped the arrow in half with a single swipe, the slight hole in his chest already healed. "But how?"she said completely open and terrified now that she had no weapon or hope of coming out of this somewhat safely.  
"kukuku, that stung bitch,but did you actually think I would let you pierce me, you are too weak to do it quikly and properly without a bow. I could smell your trickery and going along with your little plan turned out to be so pleasureble on my part. Your arrow draws power from both your hands and the bow when you shoot it, It only holds half the power when you stab me. But you will be regretting your vital mistakes soon." "Now be a good little girl and stop fighting and their will be a chance I might not kill you when this is over." He said while closing in on her, his hands going on the tree on either side of her head.  
"Let me go Naraku! I wont let you do this to me!"She yelled while shaking visibly and pulling back from him,her body leaned fully against the tree. She then ducked and leaned right so he was no longer in front of her and running as hard as possible towards the way she came. "You'll never have me Naraku you Bastard!"she said erging her legs to move faster. He smiled visibly at the thought of the chase, he turned to face her retreating form, which was only a quarter of the way to the exit. He waited for her to get three fourths of the way before he started running, taking all the pleasure he could from the run, his predator instincts flared claws extending. He jumped and landed in front of her, she was running so fast she crashed right into him and hit the grass slightly dazed. Her small body was barely felt against his when she made contact even at her speed.He moved on top of her pinning both her arms above her head with one hand and her legs with his. He tied her wrists securely with a rope he had hidden in his sleeves and stabed the rope deeply in the ground with a viscious looking curved dagger. Completing his task he pulled his chest off hers supporting himself by placing his hands on either side of her head so he could look at her terrified face continueing to pin her legs to the ground. "You know you are beautiful when you are terrified."he said while leaning on one his elbows so he could stroke her face. "Shut up....Get off me... and untie me.... then Ill make your death quicker."she masked her fear while growling loudly; trying to bite his hand. He removed his hand and stabbed her in both of her thighs.  
"Silence, Now who is sorry for hurting her master, bitch?" he growled while pulling himself to straddle her. "Urgh why?...Why cant I move my legs?..."she said panicing.  
"KuKuKu, that would be the miasma, dont worry lucky for you its just temporary paralyzation." "Now answer me!"he growled while lowering himself slightly so he was in her face. A tear fell from Kagome's face as she turned away from him. 'Will I make it through this?' The dog demon filled her head with another tormenting pierce of the heart. 'Inuyasha......Inuyasha dont you care?'  
  
kukuku kinda dark thoughts huh? This is where i leave you for the whole weekend can you take it? actually if I get a review on friday ill give you another chappy but still it gets better and dont worry he doesnt rape her or kill her or maybe he will youll just have to wait and see....... 


End file.
